Sebastion Mason
The Dark Scion of the Mason Clan Sebastion Mason, much like his nephew Henry, is a natural talent for magic and is a cold, analytical individual. Often making use of his great cunning and a way with words to claim whatever it is that he desires (and if that fails he makes use of other means). He lives in a secluded mansion in the forest east of Sweetwater occasionally lending his aid to the Institute and only rarely taking on an apprentice. As a result of his personality many rumors surround him (like that he inherited his grandfather's dark skills at Wizardry and that he is a notable figure in Albion's criminal world) but only a few of them, if any, have ever been proven to be true. Only a few people know that he is (or rather was?) the master of the rumored Demon Spy of Albion. That he managed to bind and control Cecilia after his grandfather had accidentally summoned her implies that he knows a lot more about demonology and than he lets on and might very well be Albion's leading (though only) expert on that topic. Abilities and Skills Sebastion is an affluent Noble on Albion and is very well educated. He spares no effort in making sure that he remains mentally one step ahead of his adversaries no matter who they might be. Nevertheless, he rarely meddles in the political affairs of Albion's courts directly and prefers to focus his attention on his studies of the arcane arts. He is a reputable Master of Albion's particular brand of Wizardry and has written numerous, now famous, papers which are marveled at by new students in his alma mater, the Institute of Higher Learning. He has also inherited numerous spells and journals that have been passed down the more devious portion of the Mason line, making him an expert in quite a few applications of Wizardry that the Institute might frown upon at best and incarcerate him at worst. Some of these applications being the reason for his very youthful appearance despite nearing his forties and for his very large mana capacity. Personality Sebastion Mason is a talented and experienced wizard. He comes off cold, cynical, bitter, sarcastic and at times malicious but without a doubt thorough and intelligent to many who meet him. Possessing an analytical mind he believes most people to be rather predictable and is not above using this predictability to his advantage, in addition, he will rarely take on a task or interact with someone unless he deems it "worth his time" or he has to. History Early Years and Education Sebastion was born 4 years after his brother Fionn. He was an exceptionally healthy and – while quiet and at times somewhat shy – was a warm child enjoying much time spent reading and playing with Fionn. He showed a talent for magic early on and was quickly being sent to study at the Institute of Higher Learning where he excelled. He did not take long before he could apprentice under his grandfather. The man was old and experienced but lacking in real talent and already starting to grow senile. He was also fascinated with the outside world and forbidden arts. Sebastion once secretly witnessed how his mentor performed a dark ritual and accidentally summoned a succubus but was unable to control her. The apprentice stepped in and quickly restrained her before she could do any more harm to the old man. But instead of killing her or sending her back, he bound her properly. He gave her a new name, Cecilia Brimstone, and made her his servant. Eventually, she would grow to become the rumored Demon Spy of Albion. Sebastion's grandfather later couldn't remember what happened, but after the event, his personality changed and he suffered extreme mood swings. A few years later he died. Sebastion, who had already graduated by that time, inherited his secluded mansion in the forest east of Sweetwater. Adult Life As he matured he grew more cynical and generally became much colder, reserved and distant, creating a distance between himself and his own wife until she left the house (leaving their daughter with him). He made it clear that he disapproved of his brothers' marriage to not only a commoner but an orphan no less. Not long after Henry's birth, (another thing he was rumored he was displeased with) he took a small selection of servants and moved to his grandfather's mansion to carry out his research in peace. When news reached him that his brother had gone missing and that the family had to decide what they had to do with Henry Sebastion offered to take the boy under his wing explaining that "Even if I and Nathanial may not have always agreed, I am sure he would want the poor boy to live in an environment where his talents would thrive" It is rare for him to take on an apprentice and even then only three of his apprentices have ever graduated without needing to seek out a different mentor, (not counting Henry). These three however, have shown a large amount of growth and have gone on to be rather successful. Perhaps the only thing stopping him from having a number of potential apprentices at any given moment is that he is rather picky and his training is believed to be harsh and intense to the point of being physically, mentally and emotionally draining. Category:Mason Family Category:NPC Category:Albion Category:Wizard